Breaking Even
by Beastector
Summary: FE8. During a battle in the scorching desert heat, two members of Eirika's troop are given the oppurtunity to avenge their loved ones. Joshua and Cormag centric oneshot.


**A/N**: I always kind of perferred Fire Emblem 7's characters and storyline over those of The Sacred Stones for some reason. Maybe it's because I was already attached to Blazing Sword's characters and had convinced myself they couldn't be matched, or perhaps FE8 simply wasn't as good. But regardless, this battle always stood out to me in terms of characterisation, mainly due to the special dialouge if the bosses are fought with specific characters. (Though it loses it's impact somewhat in Ephraim's route, mainly due to different dialouge). So this is fic was written to encompass that feeling... just in case you missed it on your playthough. So, without further ado, I present my version of FE8's defining moment, wherein Joshua and Cormag get even.

* * *

The sound of battle rang out across desert. Through the heat haze two armies clashed on dunes to the south of Jehanna Hall. Princess Eirika of Renais' small, yet tenacious force had been surrounded by the remaining bulk of Grado's military, led by two of its famed generals. All had seemed lost for Eirika's company as they valiantly held their ground outside the burning Jehanna Hall when the Frealian army, led by none other than Eirika's brother Ephraim and Grado deserters had appeared from the west and shattered the backbone of the offensive.

Now it was Grado on the defence, and it was losing ground to the joint Renais-Frelia army, fresh from victory at Grado's own capital.

This did not bode well for the Tiger Eye, nor the Moonstone, who waited at either ends of the battlefield, watching their fish in a barrel break free. Subordinates were watching nervously, waiting for orders to be issued to the soldiers in the melee on the dunes. But they would not come.

Both generals appeared to be surveying the battle intently, but in truth, each had eyes only for a single one of the enemy's number, and each waited for that one to approach, as they knew they would.

* * *

Caellach, the Tiger Eye was dimly aware of his swordsmen being routed to the east by Renais knights, reinvigorated by the appearance of their prince. He also acknowledged worried pointing and squawking from his mage second in command to his left, but his attention was focused elsewhere.  
Coincidentally, this focus was what the mage was gesturing to anyway, to the lone swordsman making his way briskly up the slope towards them, cutting down the mercenaries and anima magic wielders vainly trying to stop him with lightning quick blows. He was clad in unassuming dark attire, of evidently Jehannian origin and his shoulder length red hair was kept in under control by a simple dark cap which stayed perfectly in place as he ducked and weaved under fireballs and between blades, and as he effortlessly felled his foes with the lethal Shamshir clasped firmly in his right hand. Soon there was no one standing between him and the Tiger Eye.

"G..general..," stuttered the scrawny man on his right, "h..he's like a demon. We have to get out of here, all is lost."

Caellach finally turned his attention to the simpleton and gave him a menacing glare.

"Run then, you filthy little coward. May the desert take you." he snarled.

The poor mage needed no other encouragement to turn and flee from his general and the 'demon,' stumbling through the sand as he ran.

When Caelach looked back up, the swordsmaster was standing only a few feet away, a sly grin on his face.

"Caellach," he greeted the Tiger Eye.

At this Caellach's glare turned to a smile, not unlike the swordsman's.

"Well, if it isn't Joshua," he began, "It's been a long time. Have you been well?"

* * *

Valter, the Moonstone and his wyvern were perched on the rocky crags on the eastern edge of the battlefield. Though he was observing but one enemy with his hungry eyes, his keen ears heard every clang of metal and scream of anguish that the battle produced.  
The sounds were taunting him, goading him to join them and stain the sand crimson with the blood of his foes. But Valter resisted the temptations and stood his ground. The slaughter of common soldiers was a petty prize in comparison to the boiling blood of the greater foe who would soon challenge him. He grinned with delight as he watched the traitor soar and dive around his wyvern knights.  
They were still some distance away, and he had swapped his once red armour for Renais blue, but the dirty blonde hair and the mask of grim determination on his face were unmistakable. Valter watched in anticipation as the wyvern rider bested his former allies. Soon the knights he had sent were all gone. Good, there would be no interruptions, he thought, pulling on the reigns as he cried aloud to his beast the command that would bring him up into the air alongside the brother of his onetime rival.

"What now, Cormag?," he taunted as he approached the man's earshot, "Have you betrayed your oaths and your emperor?"

"I have," was Cormag's stoic reply.

* * *

"I've been alright, still working as a mercenary" explained Joshua still smirking, "When did you get all proper and join the Grado army?"

"Didn't I tell you? I wasn't about to waste my life as a nameless soldier," Caellach replied confidently. He at least owed his old friend an explanation., "Still," he continued, his tone a little softer, "I think back on those days a lot lately… my axe and your sword. The two of us were a deadly pair, eh?"

Caellach chuckled vainly to himself. Joshua had no words in reply. Was he remembering as well? Perhaps wondering how things had turned out this way?

Well, it was his choice wasn't it? Caellach thought.

"By the way…" he said, matter-of-factly, locking eyes with his old partner, "I know all about you, Joshua. Who you are, I mean. The prince of Jehanna, huh? When did you plan on sharing the wealth, you sneaky dog?"

That wealth, that power. It was all there for him and he walked away from it. It just seemed a little unfair to Caellach. Was he wrong to want what Joshua didn't? Perhaps he'd touched a nerve, because the 'prince's' grin disappeared.

"Listen.." Joshua spoke, his expression neutral. He searched for a moment for the best words, "You can't reduce a nation to loot waiting to be divided."

Caellach didn't get it, did he? The throne is so much more responsibility than it is luxury. Joshua had only wanted to be properly prepared for it's challenges.

"And more importantly," he continued, his eyes glazed for a moment, "I made a vow to my mother. I'm going to succeed her as ruler of my homeland."

He paused for a moment, trying to read Caellach's expression. Was he angry? Guilty? Or still just hungry for power?

"Hey, Caellach…" the speech about duty was over, now it was personal, "You're the one who killed my mother, aren't you?"

Caellach's grin lessened at the accusation, but his confidence did not.

"Yeah… Sorry 'bout that. Things happen you know?" he paused, looking for reaction from Joshua's neutral demeanour and smiled when nothing changed. "C'mon, Joshua, don't hate me. This is war, there's nothing you can do about it. Besides, grudges get in the way of work, right?"

"That's true," Joshua admitted, '"It's as you say." He stared at the man opposite him for several seconds before breaking into a smile.

"Listen, Caellach… I've got to kill you now. Don't hold it against me."

Caellach's smirk turned into a snarl, "You arrogant.." then regained his composure, "You haven't changed a bit!"

Both Joshua and Caellach prepared themselves for the inevitable duel, Joshua raising his blade and Caellach lifting his heavy shield and drawing his Tomahawk, the sunlight glinting off it's razor edge.

"I've always wanted to show you who's better, Joshua." he said calmly, his real emotions bubbling to the surface. "And I'm even stronger than I used to be."

His confidence was hampered only by Joshua's trademark sly grin.

"I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face for good!" he declared before hurling the hefty axe towards Joshua's chest.

* * *

"I can no longer serve Grado," Cormag declared, if Valter understood the concept he would have detected sorrow in his voice. "But I must know the truth, Valter, and you will tell me. You're the one who murdered my brother, aren't you?"

"Hmph," Valter scowled at the accusation, before considering the enjoyment he could have by watching Cormag fluster. "No reason for lies, seeing as you're nothing but a traitor."

Did that word hurt Cormag? 'Traitor'? Valter hoped it did. Nothing was quite like slaying someone as they frothed at the mouth in a rage.

"You're right, Cormag! I was the one who cut your brother down. He was just like you, a weak, pitiful fool." Valter goaded, hoping to break Cormag's spirit before his bones.

Cormag stared into Valters empty eyes with contempt and slowly let his emotions take control. His stoic expression broke into a wide grin as he tilted his head back and began to laugh loudly.

There were not many things that could unnerve the Moonstone, but Cormag's manic laughter had become one of them.

"Why do you laugh, dolt?" he spat, losing his composure.

"How can I not," Cormag chuckled morbidly, "I've dreamed of revenge, chased it for days..."

His voice became loud as he raised his lance.

"And now it's here before me! Oh Valter…" he said quietly,

"Your death will be slow and agonizing" his voice rose into a scream before he launched his wyvern towards the Moonstone.

* * *

Caellach cursed to himself as his tomahawk flew over Joshua's head to be buried by the sand in the distance. He was still damnably quick, ducking under the path of the axe the moment it had left the hand. Joshua quickly retaliated with swift stroke to the abdomen which Caellach only just had time to block with his shield with a resounding clang of metal on metal. He knew speed was of the essence as he drew his silver axe for the melee, but once it was in his hand he'd be able to keep Joshua at bay with powerful strokes.

The swords master slipped into a rhythm, attacking with lighting quick stabs and strokes which were impossible to dodge but were being blocked and parried by the formidable defence presented by the shield and armour. Caellach gritted his teeth, he'd been hit several times but they were nothing more than scratches, his weapon, meanwhile, hadn't landed a single blow on Joshua's ducking, weaving form. But he persevered, he could take plenty of hits but it would take only one blow from the axe to incapacitate Joshua, and it was only a matter of time before he misjudged when evading the silver edge. On the other side of the coin, though, it was only a matter of time before Joshua found a way through his defence, after all, his armour wasn't full body.

It would be a battle of perseverance as much as skill. The first combatant to make a mistake would lose the duel, and their life.

* * *

Valter was enjoying himself immensely. He had been too quick for Cormag's initial charge, but to slow to properly counterattack. Cormag had let his rage overtake him as he swooped and dived at Valter, using gravity to strengthen his blows while Valter had let bloodlust take control, attacking with equally vicious strikes. They flew low over the battlefield, aiming their lances at each others throats as they clashed then breaking apart to ready the next charge when each realised the other was not yet dead.

Their wyvern's screeches drowned out the sounds of the battle below, as well as the manic laughter from their riders as they met each time, proving their loyalty to their masters by biting and clawing at each other when they could.

In a short amount of time they'd flown right across the battlefield, the clash awing combatants on both sides with the duellists' daring charges.

Even prince Ephraim slowed his pursuit of the Grado retreat as the wyverns flew overhead, blowing sand into his eyes. The battle between Joshua and Caellach had not gone unnoticed either. Many could only watch, enamoured by the display of skill which almost seemed choreographed due to the manner in which it flowed between the sword and the axe. Quite unlike the violent crashing together of wyverns that was Cormag and Valter's show.

For Ephraim and his knights, time seemed to stand still as they watched the axe duel the sword.

They watched as the man who had always yearned for the throne danced with the man who had always been heir to it, against the backdrop of two wyvern knights vying for supremacy in the clear blue skies.

It would not last much longer.

Valter swooped down close to the ground away from Cormag, who chased him down, flying only several feet above the dunes. He prepared himself to strike again when Valter turned to face him. He stared into the hate filled eyes for a fleeting moment before Valter shouted and his wyvern beat it's wings fiercely as it rose, firing a huge cloud of sand and dust into Cormag's eyes.

Cormag swore, blinking rapidly and wiping his face with his gauntlet. He looked all around him, searching wildly for Valter with his impaired vision. How could a wyvern disappear, he mentally chastised himself. Where was he?! Then he remembered a basic tactic that was drilled into every wyvern recruit, he remembered Glen telling him.

He would attack from the sun.

Cormag looked towards the evening desert sun, squinting in the face of the brightest light imaginable, and the was Valter, charging towards him, aided by the light. With no time for anything else, Cormag screamed in anger and charged upwards, lance raised, towards the object of his hatred.

* * *

Caellach allowed himself to smile. He had still made no ground against Joshua, in fact, he had been forced back by his old friends tenacity, but he could tell Joshua was beginning to tire.  
Ha, he's been away from the desert too long, can't take the heat.  
But then, to his horror, Caellach realised all too well that he'd been away for even longer.

As he stepped back for the last time, the sand gave way under his heavy boot and he stumbled. The sure footed Joshua saw his opening and let loose a powerful slash. Caellach lurched back, trying to avoid the brunt of the blow but he wasn't fast enough and felt a sudden pain in his arm. Glancing down he saw his shield arm was covered in crimson. It was useless. He swore aloud, leaping back he dropped his shield and let his arm hang loosely at his side. This was it, he thought, knowing Joshua was free to rip him apart if he kept up the duel. The was only one thing for it. He gripped the silver axe tightly with his good arm and lunged forward, using all his remaining strength to swing the weapon in a wide arc towards Joshua.

Too late, Joshua knew the blow would be coming and knew there was little chance to avoid it in his exhausted state. The only thing to do was finish the duel before it struck. Would he be fast enough? Could he fell Caellach in a single blow? Would the uneven ground betray him as it did Caellach?

Joshua knew there was only one way to find out as he raised his mother's Shamshir and leapt towards his foe.

* * *

_I'm at a disadvantage. I can't even see him properly. But that won't stop me._

He's scared, I can see it in his eyes.

_I try not to think of Glen as I fly towards him._

I wonder how my mother would have handled this.

_I need to focus._

I let myself idly wander through my memories

_Open my eyes, even though it hurts._

Perhaps closing my eyes will ease the regret.

_Focus on his sneer as we come closer,_

Forget about his condescending grin ,

_Focus on the task at hand,_

Forget about the battle,

_Leave no margin for error,_

And leave everything to chance.

* * *

The armies watched as the wyverns met. They heard the sickening crunch. They saw the man thrown from his perch and they watched as his dying body hit the sand. They almost heard the thud.

They saw the swordsman leap over the axe. They saw his blade meet his foe's neck. They saw him fall to the ground dropping the weapon that hadn't once hit it's target. They almost heard his scream.

The Moonstone died with an incoherent grunt of pain, dead before he hit the ground. The Tiger Eye lasted a little longer, proclaiming that the crown had almost been his before his mouth was filled only with blood.

Joshua looked regretfully down at his old friend, his hat still in place.

"Hard luck, Caellach." he said quietly as he wiped his blade clean, "Lady Luck sided with me today. But.. she's no longer the most important woman in my life. Sorry old friend, but I'm afraid I can't keep my new lady waiting"

And with that, Joshua looked on Caellach for the last time and turned away, walking back down the slope to his old home.

The smug look wasn't gone for long.

* * *

Cormag looked down a Valter's broken body, his dead face and empty eyes still contorted in an expression of rage.

"Do you know what, Genarog?" he said softly, more to himself than his mount, "That was the first time I've ever enjoyed killing someone."

The wyvern growled quietly in reply, in sympathy perhaps?

Cormag thought back on the times he'd seen Valter in battle. He had been terrifying. Not because of his deadly ferocity and not because of his total lack of mercy, but because of the sheer delight he seemed to obtain from spilling blood. Then he remebered the manic laughter from minutes before, laughter that was his and Valter's both... the joy of seeing his lance smash through the armour... Cormag shook himself from his reverie.

"And you know what else?" he said firmly, "I promise it will also be the last."

With those words his vengeance was complete, and he pulled gently on his reigns and flew slowly down to rejoin his new family.

* * *

_Well thanks for reading the tale of what happens in my everyplaythough (I _have_ to use Joshua and Cormag in this level, it's like my thumbs will it). If you have the time, leave a quick review, it'd be nice to see if I've gone wrong in any specifc area. Thanks._


End file.
